User blog:Jessie1010/Wiki Channel Weebley: See What's Lurking On Edgewater Falls, Crystal Speaks Out, and Music Video Surprises
Hey Weebley readers! The fall season has officially started and a new chapter of 2015 has opened! We have some very interesting stories for our readers today. What has Crystal Diane been up to, what is this new show everyone is talking about, oh and, who's that flipping boy?! Plus, we have a little surprise for you. Read on to see what we're talking about. ---- EDGEWATER FALLS Have you been to the one town in Cali that not one famous person lives in, the one town in Cali that isn't located on any map, the one town in Cali with just 8,500 people populating it? The one town in Cali where something bad happened, that can't be reversed? It's called Edgewater Falls. Maybe you've heard of it. This new show on Wiki Channel titled Edgewater Falls is what everyone, and we mean everyone, is talking about! The one hour drama premiered September 12 on Wiki Channel and since then, it's been a buzz. The show follows a group of friends who investigate the mysterious death of their close friend, Ella Howard, who died on September 12, 2012 from a supposed drug found in a drink at a party. But not everyone in Edgwater is innocent- every character comes with a secret. The cast consists of Sophie Beckett as Madison Conrad, Iris Dunne as Andi Grayson, singer Chantelle as Marilyn Kennedy, Issac James as Ashton Healy, Thomas Byrne as Joe Monroe, and Melissa Morris as our one and only Ella Howard. The first episode, "Welcome to Edgewater Falls," takes place exactly three years after the death of Ella. The five friends visit Ella's mansion to pay her respects. We meet the characters: Madison is the Edgewater it-girl, obsessed with looking good ever since Ella died- as Ella teased her about her appearance when she was alive. Friend much? Andi was in a band with Ella and calls herself her "true bestie." Hm, we'll have to ponder on that one. Marilyn is the smart one of the group and seems the most normal out of the five. Then there's Ashton who was Ella's boyfriend and Thomas who actually is ex-friends with Ella a she treated him terribly when he always liked her. There's something we notice here with the backstory of these characters. Ella doesn't seem to be so nice. Who was this girl? The episode reaches its climax when Ashton goes through Ella's emails and finds some pretty interesting things, which raise the question, is Ella really dead? This show has got us zoomed in already and we simply can't wait to see what is what in the world of Edgwater. Get ready to be on the edge of your drinking water because this is going to be an interesting show. WILL LUKE & LAUREN CONTINUE? One of our favorite Wiki Channel shows, Luke & Lauren, is in its second season and has gifted us this season not only with a lot of laughs but also music, new characters, and romance! However, with only three episodes of season 2 left to air, there has not been a season 3 pick up yet. What will happen to the show? We caught up with star of the show Marcus McCloud, who is rumored to be dating his co-star Shelly Yanes, out at a Hollywood premiere the the other week. We were able to get an update on the fate of Luke & Lauren. Marcus tells us, "You know, I haven't heard anything, we all have the same knowledge about it so Shelly, Kelly, and Katy don't know either. I really miss the cast and crew and we all want to come back but you never know." McCloud goes on to say, "All you can really do is hope for the best, right? As an actor and singer I'm constantly working and always trying to stay busy. I've been in contact with everyone who works on the show and some of them I'm going to be working on projects with soon so hopefully, with or without the show, I can continue to combine talents with those people to put out art that makes an impact on today's youth." We sure hope the show continues, the cast is fantastic and we don't want to see them go. In the meantime, we have these last few episodes of season 2 to look forward to. We sent in a word to Wiki Channel about them and we got a response back from the show producer, NYCgleek! "Yeah these last four episodes are gonna be awesome for fans of the show," says NYCgleek. "The characters have all def grown in the two years of doing the show. Hopefully we can continue to build on that story." She didn't say anything about another season but we also hope the story can continue. ---- WHAT HAS CRYSTAL DIANE BEEN UP TO? You know her as a hit Wiki Records recording artist, the star voice actress in High School Story, and Charlotte from NOT Another Happily Ever After, Crystal Diane is back after dropping her debut album earlier this spring! Diane recently did a Weebley fall photoshoot with us and there we were able to interview her and get the inside scoop on what she's been up to. After the drop of the album, Diane went through some tough troubles. Things aren't always the brightest for a pop star like her and now, Diane is speaking out about it. She also talks to us about her new music and rumored romances (cough cough Trysal). US: Crystal! We are honored you chose us! CRYSTAL: Of course! You guys have always had my back so I believe this was the best way to bring myself back. US: So let's get down to business. Why the silence? CRYSTAL: The drama was becoming too much. The day after the upfronts, I remember logging on to Chatter and was instantly attacked by fans of all sorts. From man-stealer to some things that it's not (sighs) right to say in a interview. I knew I needed time to collect myself before I came forward. US: Makes sense. So let's take it off that for a second. What's been going on? CRYSTAL: Well, I have been working on my music along with getting myself back into the acting game. So I'm super excited about that. US: Acting...will you back on Wiki Channel? CRYSTAL: Maybe...I can't say for certain but you may see me on a popular wiki show or two...(laughs) But yes, I will be definitely still acting on the Wiki network so my fans won't have to worry about that. US: Speaking of you fans, you call them Shinners? Why? CRYSTAL: Well, they actually came up with the name and I love it. I feel like they should all shine in what they do. Plus, my name is Crystal so...(laughs). US: Well of course! Let's talk music! Your debut album came out in April and it debuted on #1 album charts. How did that feel? CRYSTAL: It was like was on cloud 9. I think it was Tristan, who texted to me at like 6am in the morning before the label. (laughs) The fact that people loved my music so much to make it number one was insane. I couldn't speak. US: Speaking of Tristan, what's your relationship with him? CRYSTAL: I knew this question was coming. (laughs) He is one of my best friends. We've known each other for years and have worked with each other. Our relationship is pretty close. But dating...sorry shippers but no we aren't in any romantic sort of relationship. Neither of us have those feelings for each other and Julia is a fantastic girl and a friend of mine. I would never do that to her or anyone. US: Well, we are glad that's all clear and in the air. But we must ask, you and Lucas? What is that all about? CRYSTAL: Oh, Lucas! We met for the first time at the upfronts and we are teaming up for something. (smirks) But you guys have to wait to find out. But again completely platonic. US: (laughs) Now we can't wait! One more thing...do you know about the What Happened Last Night hashtag? CRYSTAL: Oh that. I was actually unable to attend the party because I was working but yeah, I've gotten plenty of words about what's going on. I am definitely standing up for them. Yes, it was definitely illegal to have this stuff and from what I know. The alcohol wasn't brought by anyone I know who was there. But we are all young adults and teenagers. We make mistakes! Don't let one night change how you look at your idol because we are still human. US: Alright, as your send off what would you like to say to your fans? CRYSTAL: To my Shinners, I love you so much! Im so grateful that you guys stood up for me during this time and I really hope what I put out next is something you love. ---- CARLY SHU AND REBECCA ANDERSON TEAM UP Carly Shu last summer blew up the album charts with her debut album With Love and just a few weeks ago, Shu released a single from the album where she teamed up with fellow Wiki Records artist Rebecca Anderson on the track! The sassy R&B track asks the question every girl ponders at least once in their life: "Who's That Boy?" About last week Carly and Rebecca dropped the music video for the single and it's HOT! Like she did with her "Dragon" video, Carly incorporates her top notch dancing skills in the video and with Rebecca laying down amazing lyrics, this single is bound to be climbing the charts. Check out the video! ---- WEEBLEY PREMIERE Surprise Weebley readers! We're going to be having our first WEEBLEY PREMIERE! This October, we're going to be debuting the music video of Chesney Ramirez's hit single "Bad Boys" here on the Weebley! Read this message from Chesney below to get the deets: :Hey Weebley Readers! I'm so excited for Weebley to be premiering my new music video this October, it's going to be great, you'll see many familiar faces, many cute faces, and it's all for my new single Bad Boys! So if you haven't already, subscribe to the Weebley, you're not going to want to miss this! Love, Chesney Are you excited? We know we are! Stay tuned because this October is going to be on baaaaaaad month! ---- That's it for this Weebley! Make sure to subscribe to stay updated on Wiki Channel news! Category:Blog posts